Una noche así...
by illenim16
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son novios, lo que hace que Tomoyo se sienta triste porque extraña a cierta persona. Eriol regresa de inglaterra para decirle algo importante. UN SOLO CAPÍTULO!!


Konnichiwa minna-san!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi segundo fanfic en español (tengo este mismo fanfic en inglés). El otro fanfic se llama "Por siempre Juntos", que aún no esta terminado. ( -_-U me dio una especie de bloqueo mental con esa historia... pero prometo continuarla pronto). Este fanfic es acerca d eunas de mis parejas favoritas de Sakura Card CAptor. Sí, este es un Eriol+Tomoyo con un poco de Sakura+Syaoran (Adoro a las dos parejas!!! Son taaaaaaaan lindas!!!!) ( -_-U lo siento, me entró lo "Tomoyo"). Este fanfic es de un sólo capítulo así que disfrútenlo!!!   
  
Yo no soy dueña de Sakura Card CAptor ni de ninguno de sus personajes. CCS pertenece a CLAMP. (bbbbbuuuuaaaaaaaaa!!! Quiero tenerlos!!!)   
  
Clave:   
"---" Cuando un personaje habla   
'---' pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
(n/a: notas del autor) 

* * *

**"UNA NOCHE COMO ESTA..."**   
Por Illenim 

Una muchacha con cabello negro con tonalidad grisásea y ondulado en las puntas, de 19 años de edad, camina hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación. Sus ojos violetas se pierden en el jardín nevado. _'Esta muy oscuro afuera..._ pensó _'...pero la luz de la Luna hace que todo se vea hermoso.'_ Su piel blanca estaba cubierta con un hermoso vestido lila. Ella levanta su mano y toca el frío cristal de la ventana. Ella estaba pensando... pensando en el día más importante de su vida...   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~     "Tomoyo-chan!!" gritó una muchacha de 16 años con cabello castaño claro y ojos color esmeralda.   
Daidouji Tomoyo volteó a ver a su mejor amiga corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. "Hola, Sakura-chan!"     "Perdona si te hice esperar, lo que pasa es que mi hermano me hizo lavar los platos."     "No hay problema." Tomoyo rió. _'Sakura nunca cambia.'_ pensó. "¿Nos vamos?"     "Sí!"   
Ese día sería un día sin chicos. Sólo ellas dos. O eso parecía...   
Al llegar al Mall, Tomoyo reconoció a un joven con cabello café y ojos color chocolate. Era Li Syaoran. Cuando lo vió, ella se sintió triste.     "Syaoran!"     "Sakura..." Syaoran abrazó a Sakura.   
Li Syaoran había regresado de Hong Kong hacía un año. Él y Sakura por fin habían admitido u amor y se habían convertido en novios.   
Eso hizo que Tomoyo se sintiera triste. Ella extrañaba a cierta persona... la persona que ella amaba...   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback dentro del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
El Profesor Tereda entró al salón 5-2, tomó list y después dijo. "A partir de hoy tendremos a un nuevo compañero. Puedes pasar." volteó al pizarrón para escribir el nombre del nuevo estudiando, mientras el nuevo compañero de Sakura y compañía entraba al salón. "Su nombre es Hiiragizawa Eriol" El profesor Tereda continuó. Hiiragizawa Eriol tenía cabello de color azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de color del zafiro. Él volteó a ver a Sakura y a Syaoran con una mirada maliciosa, después, sonrió.     "Te puedes sentar atrás de Daidouji. Daidouji, por favor, levanta tu mano."   
Tomoyo levantó su mano y Eriol se sentó detrás de ella.   
  
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Desde ese día Tomoyo se sentí confundida. Ella amaba a Sakura, aún sabiendo que su amor nunca sería correspondido. Ella decía que la felicidad de la persona que amas es tu propia felicidad... pero... ¿en verdad amaba a Sakura? No... ya no la amaba. Su corazón pertenecía ahora a otra persona.   
  
~*~*~*~ Otro Flashback dentro del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Tomoyo estaba preocupada. Sakura y Syaoran habían entrado al salón unos momentos antes de que sonara la cmapana para dar inicio a clases. Todos estaban ahí, todos menos una persona.   
El Profesor Tereda entró a su salón y comenzó a tomar lista. Después, se levantó de su asiento y dijo: "El día de hoy tendgo una mala noticia. A partir de hoy, Hiirgizawa Eriol no asistirá a clases, ya que mañana él regresará a Inglaterra."   
Tomoyo no podía creer lo que su maestro había dicho. Ella sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Nadie sabía lo que sentía. Ni siquiera Sakura. Por fin había comprendido que sentía por Hiiragizawa, y ahora él se iba... quizá para siempre. (n/a: eso me pasó hace aproximadamente 2 meses!!! Me sentí muy muy triste... bbbuuuaaa!!!)   
  
~*~*~*~ Fin del flashback dentro del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Habían pasado 5 años, y ella aún tenía los mismos sentimientos por él. Después de despedir a Eriol, Tomoyo se fua a su casa y no salió de su habitación durante el día sieugiente, ni siquiera para comer.   
Ese día Sakura fue a visitarla para ver que le sucedía a su amiga. Ella estaba preocupada. TOmoyo le dijo a Sakura lo que sentía por hiiragizawa, y que ella no tuvo oportunidad de decírsela antes de que se fuera... _'Eriol..._ pensó.   
Tomoyo caminó hacia la feliz pareja. "Hola Li"     "Daidouji."   
Sakura agarró el brazo de Tomoyo y la retiró un poco. "Perdona por haber invitado a Syaoran, pero pronto sabrás la razón por la cual lo hice." dijo Sakura susurrando.   
Tomoyo estaba confundida. No sabía a lo que se refería su amiga.   
Después de caminar un rato en el Mall, se detuvieron enfrente de una tienda de helados.     "Ahorita regreso" dijo Syaoran imientras se marchaba caminando.   
Sakura y Tomoyo compraron un helado y después se sentaron en una de las mesas.   
Aguien cubrió los ojos de Tomoyo con sus manos mientras Li se sentaba al lado de su novia.   
Sakura rió. "Ahora sabrás la razón."   
Tomoyo dejó su helado en la mesa y con sus manos quitó las manos de la otra persona. Ella volteó lentamente su cara para ver quien era la otra persona.     "Mucho tiempo sin verte... Daidouji." dijo un joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos como zafiro.     "Hiiragizawa!!" dijo Tomoyo sorprendida. No podía creer lo que veía. Después de mucho tiempo, ella volvía a ver a Eriol. Él había crecido, era un poco más alto que Syaoran. Aún continuaba usando el mismo peinado y sus lentes. Era más guapo que cuando era un niño.     "¿Qué... qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías en Inglaterra."     "Regresé porque tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes de que sea muy tarde."   
  
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Un joven observaba con ojos llenos de amor a la muchacha parada enfrente de la ventana. Él se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella. Cuando llegó abrazó a la joven. Ella cerró sus ojo y recargó su cabeza en el cuerpo de su pareja.     "¿En qué piensas?" preguntó el joven     "Sólo estoy recordando..."   
Ahora era el turno de él para recordar...   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Habían pasado un maravilloso día en el Mall. Después, todos habían decidido ir a casa de Eriol a tomar un poco de té. Tomoyo había permanecido callada la mayor parte del tiempo. Sakura, Li y Hiiragizawa habían estado hablando de las cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos años.   
Cuando llegó la noche, Sakura y Syaoran se fueron dejando solos a Eriol y a Tomoyo. Hubo un GRAN silencio entre los dos.     "Creo... creo que me debería ir..." Tomoyo dijo     "Espera un momento Tomoyo..." Eriol dijo pacíficamente como siempre.   
El corazón de Tomoyo empezó a latir fuertemente. Era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su primer nombre.     "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte." Eriol dijo mientras caminaba hacia Tomoyo.     "¿Qué sucede Hiiragizawa?"     "Deja de llamarme así, por favor, llámame Eriol"   
Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.     "¿Supiste de mi relación con Kaho?" le preguntó mientras se detenía enfrente de ella. "...Sí..." dijo ella un poco triste.     "La verdad es que terminé mi relacion con ella hace unos años. En verdad la amaba..."   
Tomoyo se sentó d enuevo en el sillón, quería llorar. La persona que amaba le estaba confesando su amor por otra persona. "Entonces... ¿por qué rompiste con ella?"     "Porque sabía que ya no la amaba, que mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona."     "Entonces... ¿cuál es la razón por la que volviste a Tomoeda? ¿Es por esa persona?"     "Sí..." dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. "La razón por la cual volví... la verdadera razón por la cual regresé fue por ella... amo a esa persona... y esa persona es... esa persona es... eres tú Tomoyo... yo te... te amo."     "Yo... yo..." Tomoyo empezó a decir. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "También te amo..."   
Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol. Eriol volteo a ver a Tomoyo. Después, él la abrazó delicadamente mientras los dos lloraban de felicidad. Cuando se calmaron, Eriol limpió las lágrimas de la cara de Tomoyo.     "Gracias..." él dijo.     "¿Por qué?"     "Por amarme..."   
Eriol bajó lentamente su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso a Tomoyo. Era su primer beso, y era muy especial.   
  
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Desde ese día se convirtieron en pareja. Ahora, Sakura y Syaoran estaban comprometidos y planeaban casarse ese mismo año.   
La ahora feliz pareja camina hacia los sillones de la sala donde el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación.     "Tomoyo..."     "¿Qué sucede?"     "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte." Dijo Eriol. "Sabes...? Una noche como esta admití mi amor por tí, y desde ése entonces te he amado, querido, deseado... Desde esa noche tenía planeado lo que te voy a decir." Eriol sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja roja, la abrió y se hincó. "¿Te... te casarías conmigo?"   
Tomoyo empezó a llorar de felicidad y lo abrazó. "Claro que sí."   
Y, con un beso, sellaron su compromiso.   
  
--- FIN --- 

* * *

WOW!! Por fin lo terminé!! Mmmm... ¿les gustó? Por favor!!! Díganme!!!! ¿Necesito cambiar algo? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué quieren que pase en otro fanfic? Por favor! Denme ideas para poder seguir escribiendo... tengo bloqueo mental -_-U   
Por cierto... gracias por leer mi fic!!! Los quiero!!! 


End file.
